fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Era (Earth-02)
‎Precambrian Eon *Soon after the Homeland's formation, the being known as Demiurge, the sentient life force of Earth's biosphere, seeded the Earth with 'pieces' of its own life essence, giving birth to the Elder Gods. * The Old Ones, powerful extra-dimensional demons, came forth from another, more horrific, dimension soon after the creation of Earth's Elder Gods. They shared the Earth with the Elder Gods for a time, however, the rise of the Old Ones led the more benevolent Elder Gods to flee Earth, whereas certain malevolent Elder Gods followed their ways and degenerated into demons themselves. The Earth became a demon realm, and the Old Ones because worshipped as deities - forming vast armies and constantly waging was against each other. * 4 billion years ago: The formation of "building block of life" ("raw material" for cellular life, the evolution of DNA and the formation of the first cells were possibly provided by ancient viruses) from waters stirred by volcanic heat and lightning's pulse led to the primordial cell, who divided in two cells, one of them (That Which Endures) modifying his genetic pattern and both reassembling, before splintering again and spreading that change into all descendant of that first organism. * 3 billion years ago: The Harvesters (beings seeding world for later energy harvesting of the livestock) found Earth, a "volcanic soup without atmosphere, its continents still cooling and unrecognizable", with no atmospheric oxygen, still trapped in the oceans. Using meteors, they rained parasites to merge with the cells, forming new organisms. Most died but others managed to spawn generations of hosts infected, finally merging together into a single creature. Those parasites eventually became Mitochondria, the "energy factory in all animal cells". Those developed, perfected into more and more complex forms, integrating within all life. Cambrian Age * The diversity of life began to manifest itself,with fish. Those new forms of organic life were watched over by Gaea who became life's protector. Among them, Pikaia, who would eventually led to "a bi-pedal beast". * After the slaughter of the degenerated Elder Gods by Demogorge, Gaea infused her life essence into the all living beings. With Gaea the only Elder God remaining, Demogorge shed the Elder Gods' energies and became Atum, journeying to the Sun and hibernating there. **According to the most reliable sources (given the fact that demons are "notorious liars"), the Class-Two Demons are the product of the evil energy left behind when Demogorge drove the evil Elder Gods from Earth billions of years ago. That evil energy gave rise or birth to the Hell-Lords, who were shaped by the unconscious desires of human worshipers. It is believed that at least Mephisto, Satannish, Thog, Marduk Kurios, Baphomet, (and many others,) including allegedly Murray, are of these origin. *Life spread, with the plants who first invaded Earth, then the great forests, fish crawled Earth as the first amphibious life. Triassic Era — Jurassic Era *The lizards appeared and within 100 millions years, developed into the well-known dinosaurs. They dominated that planet Earth from the Jurassic Era to the Cretaceous Era. *The first mammals appeared during the Dinosaurs' dominance, and originated of reptilians. It was speculated that the Celestials may be the cause of the widespread of mammalians in the evolution of life on many quadrants of the cosmos. Late Cretaceous Era *Eventually, Gaea and Which That Endures both decided to allow the dinosaurs to become extinct, so mammals would evolve in their place. This angered Set, who drew power from them, and he sent his dinosaurs to try to eradicate the mammals. In reaponse, Gaea summoned the Demogorge to deal with him. Their battle had a hand in killing off the dinosaurs, as geological upheavals, climatic changes, the equivalent of a nuclear winter, light from the sky were caused directly by this battle. A Primal Scream caused by a Cosmic Being who got "his knickers in a twist" was also a cause of the dinosaurs' death. It is also told that the forging of Mjolnir was the cause of for a meteor causing the dinosaurs death and making room for other species (presumably in another Ragnarök era). In the end, Set was banished from Earth again. Having escaped the cataclysm and free of the Dinosaurs' threat (now mostly extinct), the mammals could evolve and take new forms, culminating with humankind. Pleistocene Era * Australopithecus sediba (a species of hominids living in Africa millions of years ago) appeared at some point. *'2.5 millions years ago:' In Africa, the "first men" (seemingly twins) were delivered by the last Australopithecus sedibas. Those ape-men were fighting over the fate of the two babies, just before they were all exterminated by the Evolutionaries. *'2 million years ago:' Humans started to walk upright about, at which time they fell under the Fates' jurisdiction, allegedly denying them control over their destinies and biding them to fate. Around that time, humanity's intelligence and awareness began to fully exist. *At some point, an archaic species of Stone Age human, Homo habilis, appeared. *About one million years ago, the "evolutionary bordeline between apes and humans" emerged: Homo erectus. ca. 100,000 B.C. *The Pre-Cataclysmic Age began about 100,000 years ago, with the rise of the Thurian civilization, Valusia being the most ancient of the human pre-Cataclysmic kingdoms. *Thousands of years ago, when the second generation of gods began to appear on Earth, Gaea mated with many of them (under various different identities) thus becoming the "Mother-Goddess" mentioned in several myths. Under the name "Jord" she mated with Odin, who wanted a son who would be strong on Earth (not just in Asgard) and gave birth to Thor. However, Thor was not told the true identity of his mother until Gaea revealed it to him later on. *The Old Ones eventually lost their claim over Earth. Some were killed in their own wars while others either fled or were banished to other dimensions. Those who were killed were placed in sarcophagi which were hidden at the Deeper Well, a hole in the world running between England (in the Cotswolds) and New Zealand. The remains of the Old Ones were supposed to be kept there in order to prevent their resurrection, as not only their corpses but also their essences were trapped. While Gaea and Atum had a hand in defeating the Old Ones, depleating their numbers somewhat, it is widely believed that the rise of humankind was the reason for the demise of the Old Ones; several of them were banished at the hands of humans wielding powerful magicks. **Fearful of his imprisonment, Maloker sought to raise an army, and so sired the first vampire(s). Eventually, Maloker was the last Old One to walk the Earth before being killed with the Scythe. *The demons that remained on Earth were forced to remain hidden and breed within mortal animals, creating weaker offspring as time went on. However, the legacy of the Old Ones remained not only in the form of the hundreds of demon species, but also in the form of cults that worshiped them, awaiting their return to bring about the destruction of mankind. ca. 90,0000 — 80,000 BC *Ouranus now rule of Olympus mated with Gaea producing a number of powerful offspring: the Titans, the Cyclopes and centimanes. Ouranus feared his children would usurp his power so he imprisoned the centimanes and cyclopes in Tartarus, the dark abyss of the underworld. Gaea, disgusted with the treatment of her children urged the Titans to overthrow Ouranus. The youngest Chonus agreed and led his brothers into ambushing Ouranus in his sleep. He then castrated him with a sickle given to him by Gaea. A dying Ouranus prophesized that one of Cronus' own children when overthrow him just as he had overthrown Ouranus. Cronus then took his sister Rhea as his wife and became the new ruler of the Olympus.The dying Ouranos prophesied that Cronus would be overthrown by one of his own sons. *Cronus seized Olympus, but he neglected to free the Cyclopes or the Hekatonkheires. His wife, Rhea, upon the birth of each of his own children, Cronus had the infant imprisoned in Tartarus. The offspring he sent there were Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Appalled at the mistreatment of their children, Cronus's wife Rhea concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Zeus and hid him on the island of Crete. Zeus grew to adulthood among the shepherds of Mount Ida, Crete, and then set about taking revenge on Cronus. Zeus went down into Tartarus and freed his siblings, who had all now grown to adulthood, Zeus also freed the three one-eyed giants called Cyclopes and the three hundred-handed giants called Hekatonchieres, all six of whom Cronus had imprisoned there for fear they would help overthrow him. The Cyclopes provided the young Olympians powerful weapons to defeat the the gave Poseidon a powerful "Trident", Hades the Helm of Invisibility and gave Zeus the powerful "Thunderbolts". The young Olypmians and his allies fought a ten year war with the Titans which ended with Zeus's victory. The Titans were imprisoned in Tartarus, and the Hekatonkheires were made their guards. ** After the Olympians defeated the Titans, Zeus sent out two eagles to mark the boundaries of his dominion: where they met was declared the center of the world. It was there he condemned the General of the Titans, Atlas, to hold the Heavens aloft as the Axis Mundi, the world Axis. The continent where he stood was christened "Atlantis" which simply meant the "Isle of Axis". *Following their final victory, the three brothers divided the world among themselves: Zeus was given Olympus, and was recognized as overlord. Poseidon was given the oceans of Earth, whereas Hades was given the Underworld, the realm of the dead. He was tasked with guarding the Titans for all eternity. Zeus married the goddess Hera, but he engaged in many affairs with goddesses, titans, nymphs and mortal women and produced various famous offspring. By Hera, he sired Ares, Eris, Hebe and Hephaestus. His first lover was Metis, a Titan he sired Athena. A relationship with Dione, a Titan produced Aphodite. He was involved with Leto and sired the twins; Apollo and Artemis. He was also involved with Maia a Nymph and sired Hermes. ca. 75,383 - 75,010 BC * At some point between circa 75,383 and 75,010 BCE, several pantheon of gods had artificially created their own variations of the Homo genus to serve as docile servants, workers, or soldiers, for their particular creators, whom humanity came to look upon as gods. **In Greek mythology, according to Pseudo-Apollodorus (Bibliotheca, 1.7.1), Prometheus molded men out of water and earth. **In Sumerian mythology the gods Enki or Enlil create a servant of the gods, humankind, out of clay and blood (see Enki and the Making of Man). In another Sumerian story, both Enki and Ninmah create humans from the clay of the Abzu, the fresh water of the underground. They take turns in creating and decreeing the fate of the humans. **In the Epic of Gilgamesh Enkidu is created by the goddess Aruru out of clay to be a partner for Gilgamesh, "mighty in strength". **According to Egyptian mythology the god Khnum creates human children from clay before placing them into their mother's womb. **According to Chinese mythology (see Chu Ci and Imperial Readings of the Taiping Era), Nüwa molded figures from the yellow earth, giving them life and the ability to bear children. **In the Babylonian creation epic Enuma Elish, the goddess Ninhursag created humans from clay. **According to Hindu mythology the mother of Ganesh, Parvati, made Ganesh from clay and turned the clay into flesh and blood. **According to some Laotian folk religion, there are stories of humans created from mud or clay. **The Yoruba culture holds that the god Obatala likewise created the human race from clay. **According to Genesis 2:7 "And the Lord God formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living soul". **According to the Qur'an23:12–15, God created man from clay. **The Māori people believe that Tāne Mahuta, god of the forest, created the first woman out of clay and breathed life into her. **According to Inca mythology the creator god Viracocha formed humans from clay on his second attempt at creating living creatures. **According to some Native American beliefs, the Earth-maker formed the figure of many men and women, which he dried in the sun and into which he breathed life. **In Norse culture humans are made from sand in tree trunks. **According to the Asgardian legends, Odin created the two first humans, Aske and Embla. ** Yahweh formed Adam and Lilith of the dust of the ground. Latter, he created Eve from Adam's rib after Lilith refused to submit to him and abandoned the Garden of Eden. * The Grigori are some of the first angels to be placed on Earth to watch and protect humanity. However when they begin feeding on the souls of humans, they are believed to have been wiped out. * The Mark begins asserting its own will and begins to corrupt Lucifer, amplifying his jealously of mankind. When God instructs the angels that they should bow down to humanity, Lucifer refuses because he sees humanity as flawed and unworthy. * Lucifer persuades Gadreel to allow him access to the Garden/Earth. * Lucifer led a group of followers in a rebellion against God during the great war in Heaven. Following his defeat, Lucifer and his lieutenants Beelzeboul, Kazann, Malachi, Pazuzu, Xaphan and others were all cast down to Earth as punishment. * On Earth, Lucifer was healed by Lilith after she refused to submit to Adam. Eventually, Lucifer promised to make Lilith his queen and stripped her of her humanity, turning her into a demon. * Not long after their fall, Lucifer and all of his lieutenants had degenerated into demons; some through instruction, others adapted more naturally. But they had all over time changed into twisted creatures of evil. They, alongside Lilith, were inevitably banished to a realm in Hell, where Lucifer became the demon known as the Prince of Lies, ruling a realm in Hell. * Lucifer begins communicating with Abel, when Cain realizes what Lucifer has planned he strikes a deal with the archangel: Abel's soul in Heaven, for his in Hell. Lucifer accepts the terms, on the condition that Cain be the one to kill Abel. * Lucifer passes the Mark on to Cain. Unwilling to become the killer the Mark wants him to be, Cain attempts to kill himself with the First Blade, but is resurrected as a demon. * Lucifer hand picks humans for Cain to turn into demons (of which include Abaddon), and has him create the demonic order known as the Knights of Hell. ca. 50,000 B.C. * A mosaic of humanities existed: The technologically advanced human civilization of Attilan, "the Island of Gods", existed side by side with the kingdom of Atlantis (worshipers of Jupiter), humans "Cro-magnon" (including Tanir), the city of Crete and pre-human savages such as the Shaggy Ones (such as Ak), the Goreks, the Hairy Ones, and the Bonzo's tribe. * The cave-boy named Tuk was the son of Phadion and Rhaya, two exiles, and the first offspring of the Inhumans. Tuk lived among the ordinary humans, and his unique genetic code passed on to the next generations, increasing their susceptibility to mutation. *Circa 50,000 B.C., the inhabitants of Atlantis worshiped Jupiter. Some accounts depict the Olympians as being active as long ago as 20,000 BC. The Olympians, including at least Athena and Poseidon, were active and worshiped on Atlantis. *Zeus took away fire from the humans, leaving them dependent of him and defenseless against monsters. But, Prometheus gave it back to them to protect them from the monsters in the world. This act infuriated Zeus who decreed that Prometheus should be chained in a mountain range where an eagle would peck at his liver. Due to his immortal attributes, Prometheus would regenerate his liver itself and forced to endure this torture every day. 30,000 BC * Eshu was an early human, a nomadic hunter great, but incredibly anti-social. He was born over forty thousand years ago, preserved by the alien Plodex ship. Before that he was a great hunter, but incredibly anti-social. After he was rejected by his tribe, he was lured northward where he was captured by the Plodex ship, and eventually became known as the Master of the World. * Valka, one of the first new gods worshiped on Earth, achieved prominence about 30,000 B.C. which lasted at least 12,000 years. He was known as the God of all Gods. ca. 23,000 BC - 18,000 BC * Nearly 25.000 years ago, the alien Kree experimented on Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens, ceating the Inhumans who quickly became an advanced civilization while the humans still huddled in caves. They develop powerful weapons, and were soon regarded as demons by the primitive humans, who grew more and more numerous and tried to slay them, forcing the Inhumans to seek new refuge over and over, using magnetic-powered arcs to transport the living specimens for their research. After suffering centuries persecution from their primitive human fellows, the Inhumans grew tired and decided to create a refuge for themselves. The Inhumans wandered in Europe, under King Myran's rule, and settled in Northern Atlantic, established the city of Attilan on an island located about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland, and became one of the most advanced cultures on Earth. It took several decades for the Inhumans to complete the city. Mastering genetics, they instated a genocracy upon Attilan. Zuras, leader of the Eternals of Olympia, monitored Attilan's progress over the millenia, long observed the Inhumans and admired their capacity for leadership. * When the humans left the caves, some of them were confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and Attilan, believing it to be the city of demons. 4,000 years after the Inhumans settled in Attilan, the first mainstream human great civilization was built on the island continent of Atlantis. The Inhumans remained isolated, but it is speculated that there must have been interaction between the people (on the basis of etymological similarity between the words Atlantis and Attilan). The Inhumans' means to remain isolated are unknown, but it is presumed that Attilan resisted attempts at assimilation thanks to its technological superiority. Before 20,000 B.C. * Over twenty-two thousand years ago the Seven Empires started to decline. * At that time, the isle of Atlantis was a wilderness, with no true leadership, but barely tamed by barbarians. ca. 20,000 B.C. * Most of the Elderspawn (the spawns and grand-spawns of the Elder Gods) had been slaughtered or driven into seclusion. * Atlantis became the center of a small empire of sailors, craftsmen, traders, astrologers and alchemists. Atlantean sea vessels reached as far as Antarctica where they discovered the Savage Land; which they named Pangea (meaning "paradise"). They exported exotic and otherwise extinct animals across the empire. * Atlantean alchemists created the Serpent Crown, a vessel empowered by the demonic Elder God Set. The Serpent Crown is one of the few artifacts of ancient Atlantis crew survived until modern times. Few historical personages of the Atlantean age are known to date. One of the few is Kull, the barbarian-king who ruled Atlantis about 500 years before it sank. Kull was renowned as the slayer of the arch wizard Thulsa Doom, and was the enemy of the Serpent People, nonhuman but humanoid offspring of Set. *According to some accounts, one of the inhabitants of Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis was a woman called Cleito, the daughter of Evenor. Cleito mated with Poseidon and give birth to five sets of twins, who ruled the ten provinces of Atlantis. It is uncertain how this information ties in with what else we know of ancient Atlantis. Circa 19,500 B.C. * King Eallal ruled over Valusia, until he was found hideously murdered in his throne room, killed by a Serpent-Man. * Atlanteans started to spread on the mainland as mercenaries in the religious and political feuds existing between the greater powers. Before 19,000 BC *Over 21,000 years ago, the new god Crom led a shaman to three iron-bound books of magic, which the shaman used to imprison Shuma-Gorath in what would become Mount Crom in Cimmeria. ca. 19,000 B.C. *Atlantis was the seat of a minor empire based on trade and crafts, whose fortunes fluctuated over the next centuries. *The Annunaki's worship in Atlantis and Valusia started. ca. 18,500 B.C. *A circle of Atlantean sorcerers uncovered a book known as the Darkhold - an indestructible grimoire of shadowy magicks written by the Elder God Chthon. In the midst of a war, these sorcerers utilized a resurrection ritual described in the text to raise their fallen enemies in hopes of creating a legion of unkillable soldiers. However, due to the dark influence of Chthon and corrupted effects of Maloker calcified blood, these undead were too powerful for their would-be masters. In an act of rebellion, the vampires slew all of the sorcerers with the exception of one - the priest Varnae, the first vampire who used the spell to save himself from death. With Atlantis sinking below the sea, Varnae and his kin fled the continent and spread out into the world. ca. 18,000 BC — 10,000 BC *The sorceress Zhered-Na prophesized the sinking of Atlantis, and reported this to King Kamuu. Kamuu was insulted by her predictions, and had her banished from Atlantis. *On the Thurian continent, Zhered-Na defeated the demonic Dweller in Darkness with Valka (her deity) and Agamotto's help. *Zeus threatened to flood the earth as revenge for mortals accepting fire, Prometheus warned his mortal son, Deucalion, to save his family in an ark. *The Atlanteans' council of sorcerers tried to harness a fraction of the power of the Axis Mundi using the Omphalos. However, they were unable to control the energies, and the shock waves combined with the disturbances beneath Atlantis (caused in part by Zeus), which caused Atlantis to be submerged into the sea. The entire continent of Atlantis fragmented and vanished beneath the Atlantic Ocean in about a week. **In spite of the flood, enough mortal men survived in order to use fire to sacrifice to the gods. Though this pleased the gods, Zeus did not recant his punishment of Prometheus. **Fortunately, there were a few survivors of the Atlantean catastrophe. The largest concentration of survivors was in the southern city of Netheria, whose priests and intellectuals foresaw an attack by the Lemurians. They enclosed their small city in the dome of an unknown plastic like substance, and excavated and fortified their city’s foundation. Consequently, when the continent of Atlantis fragmented, Netheria remained intact as it sank, coming to rest in a huge sub-sea cavern. Finding a way to recycle their air supply, the Netherians renamed their realm the Netherworld. The Netherworld, now under the rule of Queen Kala, exists today. *Tiny bands of Atlanteans managed to find refuge on neighboring islands and the European continent, which were buffeted by the Atlantis catastrophe but not destroyed. One group of refugees fled to Antillia, a group of islands nearby. Other Atlanteans in Europe eventually became the tribes of Cimmeria, which the man known as Conan the Barbarian would later come from. The nearby island of Attilan, home of the genetically advanced but reclusive Inhumans, also survived the cataclysm virtually unscathed. ca. 9,000 B.C. *About 10,000 years ago, the tribes from the glaciated northlands, pushed back by the advandcing ice and led by their chieftain Ath'agaar, swept over the nine citadel. The mercenary armies of the sorcerers were unable to defeat them, and so did fell to Ath'agaar the citadls of Tzerama, Baalat, Kerei, and eventually Erok, of which Ath'aggaar proclaimed itself the king. *The Dark feared the barbarians would eventually mount on assault on their stronghold of Kur. he same day, their sacrifical rituals to Kaok, lord of Sominus and sire to Zhered-Na, performed in order to reverse the damages of time, didn't generated the awaited effects as the populace didn't struggled for life. To solve both of their problems, they teleported into Erok, and captured both Ath'agaar and his lover Ren. After torturing Ren in order to devour her agony, the Dark Lords supplicied Ath'agaar as well. Upon his sacrifice, Ath'agaar awoke and tried to attack the Dark Lords in a frenzy. Using a bolt of magic to stop the barbarian, a Dark Lord unwittingly caused a magical cataclysm who annihilated the Darks Lords, Ath-agaar, Kur, and the nine citadels. The incident charged the land with magic. * Frau Totenkinder was born into the Fog Mountain tribe, seven years after the ice had retreated from their current home. Once she reached puberty, she began to experience premonitions, initially weak, but growing in strength and accuracy, until the tribe made her their shaman. She became romantically involved with Aurac, the son of the tribe's chief who expected to marry her, until another nearby tribe invaded their lands. To avert war, the chief's son was married to the daughter of the other chief, leaving the newly pregnant Totenkinder alone. If it had become known that the two had slept together, both would have been banished, so Aurac denounced her, accusing her of consorting with demons, which led to her banishment from the tribe. Realizing that she would need far greater power than she currently possessed in order to survive, Totenkinder ritually sacrificed her newborn son and was granted considerable power, which she used to take revenge on Aurac. She learned that, while sacrificing one child a year would keep her power, sacrificing two would prevent her from aging. Years passed as she heaped every indignity imaginable on the tribe that cast her out; ages passed and she remained unchanged, growing only in power and cunning. She assisted those who were kind to her, creating the three Billy Goats Gruff to eliminate a bridge troll that was causing problems for a village that won her favor, and blessing those who she felt worthy. ca. 8,000 B.C. *Around 8000 BC, at the end of the Hyborian Age beings known as the Olympians travelled from the interdimensional realm of Olympus via a nexus located on Mount Olympus to Earth. They began interacting with the humans of the region who began to worship them. * About 10,000 years ago, a new type of human beings, Homo mermanus, appeared in the Atlantic Ocean possessing gills to breathe underwater, however the origins of are lost. The capacity to breed underwater, found prior to this time in certain individuals of both the Inhuman and Deviant races, may have been scientifically bestowed upon members of mainstream humanity by Inhuman or Deviant geneticists. The legends of the water breathers themselves credit Neptune, god of the sea worshipped by the Greeks and Romans, with their transformation from air to water-breathers. For millennia, the tribe of Homo mermanus were nomadic, wandering the Atlantic Ocean, preying upon small fish for food, using shells of huge crustaceans for shelter, and developing nothing but the most rudimentary tool-making culture. 6th millennium BC *Neptune became the patron god of the water-breathing Atlanteans, worshiped as early 5800 BC. ca. 6,000 BC * About 12,000 years after the cataclysm, the undersea tribes discovered the ruins of the capital city of ancient Atlantis. The prince of the Sea People, named Kamuu after the legendary surface Atlantean ruler, happened upon the throne of his ancient namesake. Upon recovering the original Kamuu's sword, he was visited by the spirit of the last king of ancient Atlantis. The spirit of King Kamuu bade his water-breathing namesake to settle here on the site of old Atlantis and found a new Atlantis. The young Kamuu convinced people to settle, and they began to build a new city of Atlantis. The undersea city of Atlantis fell victim to natural disasters and sieges by barbarian tribes over the next few millennia, but each time Atlantis was rebuilt in even greater splendor. ca. 5,800 BC *Kamuu's son Harran became king of Atlantis after his father's death. **In the third decade after Kamuu's death, the mid-Atlantic city of Atlantis was besieged by the Faceless Ones. Leading the Unforgiven Dead, Suma-Ket magically banished the monsters in exchange for his people settling in Atlantis. In awe to Suma-Ket's powers and battle prowess, the Atlanteans slew Harran and proclaimed Ket Atlantis' king in place. Kamuu's grandson Kalen, bearer of the sacred armor of Atlantis, returned from a long journey. He rallied the Altanteans who, aided by Atlantis' patron god Neptune, defeated the forces of Suma-Ket in a bloody battle. As the Unforgiven Dead couldn't be destroyed, the lords of Atlantis banished Ket's court to the Grey Waters, a mystical prison beyond the Earthly plane. 5,500 BC *About 500 years after the founding of undersea Atlantis, a group of Homo mermanus left the city and made their way to the Pacific Ocean. This group founded the city of Lemuria on the opposite end of the now submerged continent of Lemuria from that settled by the Deviants. Due to the acquisition and worship of the Serpent Crown, the magical artifacts from the pre-cataclysmic Atlantis, the Lemurians' complexions and features have taken a more serpentine cast than their Atlanteans forebears.needed **Little is known about Atlanteans history between the time of the founding of Lemuria and the modern era. The Atlanteans' historical records, graven in stone until the relatively recent invention of a paper-like substance made from seaweed, had been all but lost in the dark ages of Atlantean history. The god Neptune is believed to have dwelt among the Atlanteans in mortal form during this period, promoting his worship, a practice that continues today. The Atlanteans also encountered Deviant refugees at some time in the past 200 years, and it was from them that they learned the rudiments of technology. The Atlanteans had very limited contact with their surface-dwelling parent race until recent times. This was largely due to the fact that neither water-breathers nor air-breathers could survive outside of their native environment for more than minutes without drowning. ca. 5,000 BC * Athens and Atlantis were at war. Lord Kam'u of Atlantis attempted to make peace by sending emissaries to appeal for trade between the two countries, in order to feed their starving masses. The Athenians instead butchered the emissaries' bodies and invaded his realm, causing Kam'u to strike back. He allegedly eventually let his people down (and ended up in Hell after his death). Category:Earth-02